Not So Coincidental
by Reina-183
Summary: Yaoi. LeonRiku. Related drabbles of dropped spoons and random encounters. What's next? True love of course! Or at least, pure hilarity.
1. Spoons

Yay! LeonRiku drabbles. Wahhh… This pairing is so rare!

Warnings: Shonen ai, possible mention of yaoi, complete and utter silliness and randomness, Leon torture.

Spoons

Riku stared at his reflection in the spoon. It was upside down. Curious, he turned his head to the side and his reflection became hopelessly distorted.

"Stupid spoon!" Riku waved it around, and suddenly, another upside down reflection, covered in black leather and an apron, with an awesome body, caught his eyes.

Riku smirked, kissing his spoon as he dropped it on the floor.

"Waiter!" He called. "I need a new spoon! I dropped mine on the floor!"

The waiter, Squall, the nametag on his apron proclaimed, sighed, walking over and bending down to pick up said spoon.

Riku eyes followed him, staring at Squall's ass.

Yes, it was the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

The next day, Riku went back to the same restaurant and quickly scanned the area for Squall. As soon as he found the waiter, he dropped his spoon.

"Waiter! I dropped my spoon." Obediently, Squall came over. However, instead of picking up the spoon, he smirked, "accidentally" kicking it under the table.

"Unfortunately, I can't see it anywhere. Why don't you pick it up and hand it to me?"

Riku had never felt as embarrassed as he did crawling on his hands and knees to get that spoon.

Then again, turnabout is fair play.


	2. Horoscope

Horoscope

"Riku! Hear your horoscope!"

"Isn't that stuff for girls with no life and no hope, who need to be told complete lies in order to avoid suicide?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm reading it to you."

"Ouch, Kairi, that hurt."

"Anyways, your horoscope for today says that 'you will meet a tall, dark, and familiar stranger who will sweep you off your feet."

"Kairi, that stuff is bullshit."

"You're just jealous because mine says that I'm winning the lottery."

"Yeah, and my name is Sora."

And so, ever doubtful, Riku strolled down the street to his new favorite restaurant. It was an odd time, around 3:30, and no one else was there. A few waiters and waitresses wandered around, looking around for an excuse to get paid. And there, in the back of the dining area, was Squall, cleaning.

_You will meet a tall, dark, and familiar stranger…_

Riku shook his head, trying to shake out the absurdity of that comment. It was just a coincidence.

"Hi, my name's Selphie and I'll be your waitress today! Follow me, and I'll get you a table!" Riku nodded, following the brunette back to his seat. Not paying attention to where he was going, he ran straight into Squall, the broom the other man was using to clean the floors catching his left leg and forcing him to fall backwards, his arms flailing desperately.

…_Who will sweep you off your feet._

And right as he thought his head was going to be split open on the nearest table, a pair of strong arms grabbed him, hauling him to his feet.

"You okay," the older man asked, his hands on Riku's shoulder's to keep him steady.

"Yeah, I think so," and Riku blinked, watching as the broom spun and hit the floor with a clatter.

The next day…

"Hey Kairi, do you have anymore of the horoscope stuff?"

"That stuff is crap! It never comes true!"

"Oh really?"

"Riku, do I look like I won the lottery?"

"Why are you calling me Riku? Haven't you heard, my name is Sora."


	3. Mattresses

Mattress shopping

All Leon wanted was a mattress. He didn't care if it was firm of soft, if it was a designer brand or a generic mattress. All he wanted was a simple mattress so that he might be able to get a decent night's rest.

His first mistake: Asking Selphie's advice.

"Oh no Squall, you have to shop at 'The Mattress Palace!' There's no where else. Their mattresses are completely, totally, awesomely awesome! Are you gonna shop there, Squall? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are you? Are y--"

"…Whatever."

His second mistake: Following Selphie's advice.

…………

There was a tuft of silver hair sticking out from under one of the blankets.

Riku loved his job. After all, nobody actually shopped for mattresses, so he spent most of the day huddled under the thick covers of a comfy bed, completely cozy in the air conditioned store.

Yes, here he could forget the troubles of summer break (because his life is just that dramatic) and laze and sleep the day away, while getting paid for it.

The only problem came when someone failed to see him and decided to 'test out' the mattress. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of view), someone had decided to 'test out' a mattress while Riku was sleeping in it.

"Ooooh! This one Squall!"

"…" Yes, the silence that echoed through the room sounded exactly like '…'

"Squall, you're so uncooperative!"

Then, two things happened at once. Riku's sleep muddled mind alerted him to the dangers above him and he sat up, hoping to get away, and at the same time Selphie shoved Squall forward onto the mattress, his leg hitting Riku straight in the chest as his body was forcefully sprawled diagonally across the bed.

"Oh look! Squall, we found an employee!"

"Sigh… Selphie…"

And then Leon looked down, just as Riku looked up. Alarms wrung in their heads.

"Um…"

"Whatever."

Leon, being a collected, sensible individual, attempted to stand, only for a sharp yelp to interrupt him.

"Stop! Your belt is caught on my hair!"

Leon paused, Riku paled, and a wicked smile appeared on Selphie's face as a plan formulated in her romantic, slightly twisted mind. Thinking quickly, she spoke.

"You gays-- I mean, you guys, wait here while I go get help! Don't move an inch!"

Leon and Riku blinked at her, watching as she turned around the corner of the secluded store, cackling evilly.

"She's not coming back, is she?"

"No."

"She scares me."

"Yep."

Silence reined for a few minutes as Leon kept himself precariously balanced, his groin directly above Riku's head, a huge knot of silver hair tangled in the one actual belt that held up Leon's pants.

"So, this is awkward…" Riku asked, his neck straining to follow his hair, his lips less than an inch away from a very, very private part of Leon's anatomy. A grunt was Leon's only response.

"You must have really good endurance to hold this position for so long."

"…"

"Wait, no! I mean, we could move into a more comfortable position."

"…"

A few more minutes passed. Outside, a mother and with three small children peered in slightly darkened window.

Leon and Riku blinked. The mother blushed, pulling her children away.

"Maybe if you take your belt off I could unknot my hair," Riku suggested warily, a faint blush on his face.

"Are you suggesting that I take off my pants?" Leon asked, lifting an eyebrow, despite the fact that Riku could barely see it.

"…"

"…Whatever."

Taking this as the closest thing he'd get to a yes, Riku's hands fumbled with the belt, trying to undo it without tearing his precious hair.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the belt finally came off, and Riku fell backwards onto the mattress, a relieved expression on his face and a belt tangled in his hair.

"Riku! What are you doing? Actually, I don't care! You're fired!"

Riku's mouth opened and closed as he gaped at his boss. Selphie was standing behind the elderly woman, smirking in an evil style.

"You know, Riku, there is an opening at the restaurant where Squall and I work."

Riku blinked, realizing that this had been the evil girl's plan the entire time. Women... This is why he batted for the home team.

"…Where can I pick up an application?"


End file.
